


Cupid

by yougottalivetoseeit



Series: Double!Granjolras Verse [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double!Granjolras, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougottalivetoseeit/pseuds/yougottalivetoseeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Ramin and Aaron are brothers (by the Enjolras surname) and Hadley and George are also brothers (by the Grantaire surname). Ramin and Hadley are dating, and when they notice that George is pining over Aaron much like the way Hadley had pined over Ramin, they take it upon themselves to get their little brothers together.</p><p>This is NOT an RPF. I merely was inspired by the different ways the actors had portrayed their relationship, and thus the names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my absolute first Les Mis/Granjolras work, so I hope you like it :D  
> You can follow me in yougottalivetoseeit.tumblr.com to get updates about this!

_However, this skeptic had one fanaticism. This fanaticism was neither a dogma, nor an idea, nor an art, nor a science; it was a man: Enjolras. Grantaire admired, loved, and venerated Enjolras. - Les Miserables, Victor Hugo_

 

“Ramin!” The strong voice of one Hadley Grantaire called out into the apartment as he opened the door with his set of keys. The place was filled with noisy clutter, which the 1visitors noted with interest.

 

“I’m coming, Hadley! Aaron, will you get something for Hadley and George while I get ready?” Ramin Enjolras shouted from his room as he struggled to get his socks up the right way. He had woken up late for his date day and was frantic to get himself back in order.

 

The owner of said name, Aaron Enjolras, wasn’t too happy to comply with that request. He didn’t have any opposition to serving for his brother’s boyfriend – no, it was the boyfriend’s little brother that unnerved him. George Grantaire, drunk more often than not, much like his older brother Hadley and mostly just annoying as fuck. As a law major, he didn’t understand the passion for that useless art major, abstract sculpting, either. But Aaron was a nice brother, so he went to comply with his brother’s request.

 

“Sorry, Hadley.” Aaron stage-whispered as he came out to the sitting area. “He woke up like, ten minutes ago and you know how he’s about looking perfect.” Hadley chuckled affectionately at the mention of his lover’s behavior, while George was too busy ogling Aaron to pay attention to the words. Aaron turned momentarily, and when they locked eyes, George was practically drooling. But because Aaron merely took this as his usual drunken stupor, his only response was a crinkle of the nose.

 

“Hello, George… I assume you would like something to drink? Why would you follow your brother out here when he’s just coming to pick up Ramin, anyway? You’re not 13 anymore, George.”

 

“I most certainly am not, Apollo.” George merely replied with an awed grin. Aaron just raised his eyebrows at the nickname and went to the small kitchen to get them both some water.

 

Hadley Grantaire had been here quite often, as had his little brother, who was currently peeking around Hadley to hopefully catch a glimpse of the younger Enjolras brother. He glanced once more at Ramin’s bedroom and pondered if he should just go in and entertain him instead of waiting here. Oblivious to his brother’s distress on the fact that Aaron was out of sight, he stood up and entered the room without knocking.

 

“Mon Phoebus? What’s taking you so-”

 

“Hadley! Getoutgetoutgetout-” was the only frantic response from the other man as he tried to close the door that his boyfriend had opened. The brunette was stronger, however, and they both stumbled into the room when the door gave in.

 

_“Oomph!”/”Ow!”_

 

Ramin was the faster of the two to compose himself, despite being at the bottom when they fell. Blushing furiously, the dark-haired man dusted himself off and quickly buttoned up his shirt.

 

“Hadley, I told you to stop bursting in whenever I’m taking too long! Didn’t I tell you that I want to look perfect for you, all the time? That requires patience and time!” Ramin heatedly scolded his boyfriend as he just stared up at him, still on the floor with a smug grin on his face, enjoying the view.

 

“Mm, and I vaguely remember telling you that you are perfect all the time, my Apollo.” Hadley murmured, and Ramin flushed crimson before harrumph-ing and storming out of the room, his boyfriend on his heels.

 

Meanwhile, the younger brothers were currently participating in a barely-enthusiastic conversation. At least, on Aaron’s part. George couldn’t be more entertained by the ‘mm-hmm’s and ‘of course’s occasionally escaping the blonde’s mouth, mostly carrying on the conversation by himself. When Ramin walked out, he noticed that the younger Grantaire brother had a look on his face that remarkably resembled how Hadley would look at _him_. He was about to chuckle about brotherly similarities when he noticed that the look was directed at his little brother.

 

_Could he…? But really…?_

 

But when he saw the look on his little brother’s face as he made yet another bored remark to his companion, the overwhelming feeling of déjà-vu swept him away. This situation was way too familiar. It was just like when Hadley was pining over him while he remained painfully oblivious. He glanced behind him to his grinning boyfriend, and suddenly a light bulb went on his head.

 

“Aaron, I’m going out so keep George company while he’s here, and frozen sandwiches are in the freezer if you need lunch. I guess I’ll be back before dinner, but I’ll text you if I’m not.” Ramin called out, draping his scarf around his neck.

 

Aaron looked at him with an expression of total disbelief. Really? A whole day with this annoying not-so-little drunkard? Ramin cocked a perfect eyebrow and Aaron slumped on the couch. This was going to be a lo-o-o-o-o-ong day.

 

“I’m not a kid, you don’t have to smother me. I assure you, Monsieur Enjolras, that I can take perfect care of myself.” Aaron grumbled as Ramin merely grinned at him.

 _Maybe you’re not so grown up as you thought you were. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a plan to get in action!_ “Whatever, Aaron. Have a nice day!” and with that final words, the lovebirds had disappeared through the front door, leaving only the 20-year old duo behind.

 

“I suppose I don’t need to tell you to make yourself at home, then.” Aaron muttered as George comfortably reclined on the sofa. George smiled a dazzling, white-toothed smile in response and Aaron blushed for some reason before grabbing his book and hiding behind it, missing the look of adoration that the younger Grantaire brother sent him.


	2. The Plan

 

“So, Monsieur Enjolras, what do you suggest we should do? I mean there’s this new coffee shop down the road that I’ve always wanted to try out, and I know what you said all about cutting my addiction and you should know I’m really trying, honestly. If you noticed, I haven’t touched a single drop since yesterday! I call that-”

 

“Amazing progress.” Ramin cut off his boyfriend’s nervous ramblings with a firm kiss on the lips when he noticed him getting out of control. They both had been trying to deal with his addiction and Hadley was trying really hard. The nervous ramblings were part of the side effects.

 

Hadley shuddered a bit before calming down, and looked at Ramin with adoring eyes. “Thanks.”

 

Ramin smiled sweetly before leading them into Café _Musain_ , the new coffee shop on the street. They needed to talk about some things, and a little caffeine might help his boyfriend on the withdrawal problems as well.

 

“What can I get for you today, Monsieurs?” the pretty barista girl whose nametag read ‘Ponine’ asked from behind the counter. Hadley took a whiff of the smell of roasted coffee and began to relax at the comforting smell. Withdrawal could be hard sometimes.

 

“An espresso for me, and…” Ramin faltered as he looked at his boyfriend. Normally, he would get an Irish coffee with an extra dash of whiskey, but now that he was cutting alcohol…

 

“And a cappuccino for me. Extra foamy, if you don’t mind?” Hadley finished the sentence for him, making Ramin smile proudly and rub his cheek. “I’ll get us seats while you get my drink. Add some syrup and cinnamon on my cappuccino, will you?”

 

Hadley grinned and went to find them seats. The place was surprisingly large, and quite empty, but that was what made it more pleasant. He wondered if this could be a better place for the _Les Amis de l’ABC_ meetings, a student group that fought for rights in their college.

 

The Enjolras brothers, who were studying in ‘Political Science and Government’ and Law respectively, were the President and Junior president of the group. It was also common knowledge that the Grantaires – who both had art majors and couldn’t give a shit about politics – had joined only to gain the interest of the group leaders. But Hadley couldn’t resist smiling remembering that it eventually got him and Ramin together. But as he thought of this brother, who had followed him out to get a glimpse of Aaron just this morning, his smile drooped. It had been almost an year since they had joined, and three months since he and Ramin started dating, yet George didn’t seem to have a lot of progress going on. His heart swelled with sadness at the thought of his brother in misery.

 

“What’s wrong, love? Something on your mind?” Ramin inquired as he came back with the coffee. The frown on his lover’s face made him filled with worry. It had been hard enough to watch him get over the alcohol withdrawal these past few weeks, and new worries were troublesome.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Hadley murmured softly, his frown dissipating immediately at the sound of Ramin’s voice. “I was just thinking about my brother. And yours. And how good this place might be for the next Amis meeting.”

 

Ramin grinned as he sat down. These days, they were so in-tune it was scary. “Funny, I was thinking about that just now, too.” He took a sip of his coffee. They made some delicious espressos here. Something told him that they would frequent this place from now on. “What about our brothers?”

 

Hadley absentmindedly stirred his coffee as he answered. “Oh, you know. How they are just so exactly like us. But none of that when we’re on a date. This is supposed to be some time for us, not about those little brats. Where should we go next, when we’re done with the coffee and sobered up a little?” Hadley’s eyes shone with excitement and eagerness to escape the topic.

 

Ramin rolled his eyes before lightly smacking him on the side of the head.

 

“Ow! What was that for?”

 

“For not caring about your brother. And honestly, you’re just 3 years older than him. None of that ‘little brats’ nonsense.” Ramin gently chided, and Hadley merely whimpered at the hit.

 

“But it’s not like they’re a regular conversation topic in one of our dates! C’mon, Ramin..” and Ramin had to give it to him with the pout that he was receiving. But he wasn’t going to lose this battle.

 

“Hadley, we need to get them together. Goodness knows you were miserable enough before you got with me, and do you really want to make George suffer for who knows how long, in the same way?” that got the brunette’s attention. The eight months of unrequited love had been the worst eight months of his life. Never looked at with anything other than disdain and indifference, Hadley had been ready to kill himself by the time something did happen. Hadley almost choked at his cappuccino at the revelation.

 

“Shit, you’re right. We need to get them together.” He groaned, not knowing that a bit of foam had stuck to his upper lip. Ramin caught sight of it, and smiling mischievously, leaned over to kiss it off.

 

Pulling away, Ramin grinned at his boyfriend’s awestruck expression before mumbling, “Exactly. And I think I know a way…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Grantaire, will you stop calling me those stupid nicknames, for god’s sake! Why don’t’ you just run home and make sculptures or something!” Aaron yelled in exasperation after a failed attempt at a civil conversation with George. Little did he know that all of the ‘stupid nicknames’ were words that came with deep honesty and reverence, not mockery.

 

“Can’t. Starving artist, remember? Sculpting is expensive unless you have the school paying for the equipment.” George replied with a grin, a grin that made Aaron somewhat queasy in the stomach.

 

“Why couldn’t you have just taken painting like your brother, at least then you’ll have a job, even as a street artist…” Aaron grumbled. He didn’t like how George laid back on his lazy ass, drinking his life away while his brother was obviously busy earning money to keep them both alive. Poverty was one of the other reasons why Aaron couldn’t complain to George’s presence – the Grantaires’ residence wasn’t really something to be called a home.

 

George sobered up at the comment. “Art isn’t something you choose to be good at. You think I want to suck at paintings? You think I’m not feeling guilty when I have to watch my own brother cut back on his withdrawal medication because we don’t have any money? You think I haven’t tried?” he countered, blue eyes burning like a fire. “You don’t understand. Art isn’t something that you could study to gain. You could get better, but you can’t get over that line just by trying to study it. It’s a gift. You won’t understand.”

 

Aaron was about to make a snappy retort when his breath caught in his throat. Something about him being so passionate was really…. No. him being passionate was no different than him being drunk. Aaron shook his head to clear his thoughts. Why were they arguing anyway? It wasn’t like he had a particular vengeance about sculpting. But something about George made him want to provoke him. If only just to see that passionate part of him again – not.

 

“You’re right, I don’t understand.” Aaron agreed, dropping his gaze.

 

George was dumbfounded, probably at the fact that he didn’t actually fight back or make an insult about him. But in the younger Grantaire’s mind, that was basically the equivalent of ‘ _oh my god, he didn’t insult me. That means he probably doesn’t hate me. Maybe there’s a chance between us-_.’ So all he could do was stare lovingly at the eyes that he was so passionately defying a second ago.

 

When there was no response, Aaron lifted his eyes only to see him staring into space – oblivious to the fact that the ‘space’ was actually him – and sighed, thinking that the drunken stupor had returned again. He picked up the newspaper that had been read over and over in George’s presence, and started counting the seconds to his brother’s return.

_  
_

_One.._

_Two.._

_Three.._

_.._

_Two thousand, five hundred and twenty seven.._

_Two thousand, five hundred and twenty eight.._

 

“Aaron?” _FINALLY!_

 

“Ramin!” Aaron jumped up from the couch, running to his brother. His boyfriend followed soon behind, dusting snow from his hat and scarf. Busy accommodating to his guest, Aaron missed the smug look in his brother’s face as he looked back and forth between the two temporary housekeepers.

 

“God, it’s cold out there! George? You in there?” Hadley called, handing his hat to Aaron but clutching his coat to fend off the cold. The mediocre winter chill had developed into a full blown blizzard, and Aaron was dismayed to see the concerned look in his older brother’s face – now the Grantaires will have to spend the night, and no doubt the lovebirds will share a room. Leaving him and George, again.

 

Immersed in thought, he didn’t hear George coming out to the front door, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the deep voice sounded from behind him. “Dude, what happened to you?”

 

“Unexpected blizzard that we found out too late about.” Hadley sniffed, curiously noting that Aaron had blushed a little after glancing at George.

 

“Well, then. We’d better get going if we’re willing to stay alive before arriving home…” George mused, for once completely sober from not drinking in the past few hours. The words brought a queasy feeling in Aaron once more, and he ignored it, taking it for relief that the brothers weren’t staying. But no such luck.

 

“Nonsense, George. You’re not going anywhere in this weather. Well, Hadley sure as hell isn’t, so if stay, please?” Ramin chided, and Aaron cursed himself for being so weak in topic of his brother. He was his role model, and Aaron could never deny him anything.

 

But this time, he really didn’t want to sleep with George… “…Ramin?”

 

“Mmhmm? Hadley, get the spare pajamas from my drawer – you know where it is, you’ve used it enough – Yes, brother?” Ramin replied, wondering what would be the best way to coerce him into glancing in George’s direction.

 

“Can I… can I talk to you for a sec?” Aaron stammered out, knowing that if he didn’t persuade him to do something about their bedroom arrangement, he would end up sleeping with – _in the same room with!_ – George.

 

Ramin looked at his little brother with curious eyes, wondering what his request would be. After telling Hadley and George to get the pajamas and get ready for bed, he followed his brother into the privacy of Aaron’s room.

 

“I don’t want to sleep with George.” Were the words that immediately blurted out of Aaron’s mouth the moment the door was closed.

 

“What?” yelled Ramin, shell-shocked at the declaration. He then blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly while saying, “Uh, Aaron, I don’t know where you got the idea but nobody’s pressuring you to have a sexual relationship with anyone-” _not entirely true, but at least the ‘sexual’ part is kinda false_ “-and in the least, George. Where did you even-”

 

“Jesus, Ramin! TMI!! It’s not THAT!!” Aaron screamed, flapping his arms at his older brother, flushing crimson. Ramin breathed out a sigh of relief. _So George didn’t do anything stupid. Good to know, I would have killed him and Hadley wouldn’t have been too happy…_

 

“Then what?” Ramin asked, now more curious than ever.

 

“I mean… just…” Aaron stammered, averting his eyes. “I know you and Hadley probably want to snuggle or whatever in the same bed…room!” he added at Ramin’s glare, “But seriously, I just don’t want to sleep in the same room as George today...”

 

Ramin’s heart sank at the outburst. Could it be that his brother wasn’t as like him as he thought, and the chemistry with George was nonexistent? But his expression didn’t say that. So the older Enjolras decided to take a chance, and set their plan a little earlier than usual.

 

“Look… Aaron… look, just give me a minute for a text, and then I’ll talk to you, okay?” Ramin stuttered, drinking in his brother’s hopeful expression. He turned around, texting Hadley immediately.

 

_**Change of plans. Start it now because Aaron is being stubborn. I give you about twenty minutes, tops before we’re finished here. Okay? Try to talk some tactic into your younger half. – E** _

 

Outside, Hadley took one look at the text and swore loudly, before looking towards his younger brother. Sighing, he started to drag him out into the kitchen, hurrying to brew his most effective hangover medicine. It had better work soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting kind of frantic here.... I'm always up for stuff to write, and god knows I have a list of tumblr AUs that I'm going to attack as soon as this gets done :) What did you think?


	3. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm horrible. and I know I took WAY to long to update but my sister found the fic files and went all beserk on me and didn't leave the home so I'm a terrible person. Still, stick with it, please? :)

Once Ramin sent the text, he turned back toward his brother. He wasn’t anticipating on doing this so early, and he was nervous for once. Nothing was planned in stone, and going impromptu just wasn’t like him. But he decided to just throw it out anyway.

 

“Aaron, I want to ask something of you.” _Is my voice trembling?_

 

Aaron looked up and met Ramin’s eyes. Something wasn’t right. He felt impending dread come upon him, and a kind of bubbly nervousness.

 

“I want you to be nicer to George. Like, treat him better.”

 

Ramin knew his approach wasn’t the best one when he saw the flash of defiance – something that Aaron never showed – in his brother’s eyes. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, but it was enough for Ramin to start cursing himself.

 

“Look, Aaron, just hear me out, okay?” he sounded desperate. This was going all wrong.

 

“Ramin, you know I love you…” _oh shit._ “But this, isn’t this going just a bit too far? I know that I’ve never said no to what you’ve said, but just because you’re dating Hadley doesn’t mean that I have to get together with that annoying drunkard.” Aaron complained, the first time he had ever done so. He was the most fervent supporter of Ramin after the elder Grantaire, and to argue against him made both of them feel awkward.

 

Ramin pondered over his next words, taking on a soothing tone. “I’m not going to push you into anything, if that’s what you think. I’m just asking you to think about something. Look, Aaron, answer me honestly for this one. Do you really hate George? Like seriously? Like get-out-of-my-face-this-instant serious? Just, be honest, will you?”

 

Aaron was about to snap back when he caught himself. This was his older brother, who had never cared for anything other than his welfare. If he was suggesting this, he must have thought it good for him, at least in his own perspective. Would it hurt so much to just think it out?

 

So he started thinking. Did he hate George? _Well…. Yes. I mean no. I mean yes…? Oh god, no. Jesus, why is this so complicated? I either hate him or I don’t, no?_

“Well, I…. I guess I don’t…. well… like you know, I don’t _hate_ him, you know?” Aaron muttered thoughtfully, his words causing a whoop of joy in Ramin’s stomach.

 

“Then what? Why do you act – pardon the shallow expression – so mean to him?” he queried, knowing the answer that will come out of his brother (he had gone through it himself, courtesy of Courfeyrac) but wanting him to come up with it all the same.

 

Aaron thought about it again. Why was he so snappy at George? That was kind of easy. The teasing, the name-calling. It was, well…. “I get kind of embarrassed by the things he says, I guess. Like he’s always calling me stupid things, making fun of me and you know, I get shy, like-”

 

“Whoa, whoa. Who says he’s making fun of you?” Ramin interceded, surprised.

 

“Oh, come on, Ramin. You know that he’s just playing with me, waiting for me to embarrass myself. Are you saying that he’s not himself, because he’s drunk or something? Because I can think of a million reasons why that’s not an excuse, and-”

 

“I’m sorry to cut you off again, because that’s not it. Okay, change of course. You said you were embarrassed and,” he chuckled at the expression, “shy. But honestly, Aaron. Would you be embarrassed if someone who you absolutely hated showed an interest in you? Come on, don’t you think that you like him, even a little bit?”

 

Aaron blushed at the revelation. Well, that explained the queasy feelings. But he wasn’t _enamored_ with him or anything, and God bless him if he was going to try something stupid and embarrass himself. He was the fucking vice president of the _Amis._ He couldn’t chance his reputation falling to the ground. Not to mention that he was only a sophomore.

 

“Okay. So maybe I like him a _little bit._ ” Ramin sniggered at his brother’s adamant tone. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re trying to get me to embarrass myself. He doesn’t like me anyway, so…”

 

Ramin couldn’t believe his ears. “You think _he_ doesn’t like _you?_ Brother, are you all right? Like, no fever from today’s blizzard? Did you leave the window open or something?”

 

“I’ll say it again, he’s just teasing, he doesn’t like me like _that!_ ” Aaron countered, and Ramin’s eyes widened. _Brotherly similarities seem to go really deep… Jesus, how did Courfeyrac actually ever did convince me? He must be the epitome of patience. I need to get him a card. And flowers._

Ramin sighed. This wasn’t going to go anywhere. “Look, Aaron. If you’re really so averse to the idea, just hold the judgment until tomorrow’s meeting, okay? I know you have a speech prepared, so while you’re talking, stare at George. Look at him. And see if his eyes aren’t transfixed on you for the entire meeting. If they aren’t, I’ll be ready to grant you a wish of your choice.”

 

Aaron sighed too, although his was in relief. Ramin was going to drop the subject for now. And as for looking at George during the meeting, well, that wasn’t such a challenge, was it? He reassured his brother that he would, indeed, watch him, and walked out into the living room.

 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Hadley had long finished his advice to George for him to ‘Stare at Aaron more longingly and desperately during the meeting than you do already and hang back behind when he meeting is done because a little birdie told me that there might be good news if you do’ and had gone into Ramin’s bedroom to sniff at his clothes. George, rolling his eyes, had just grabbed a pair of pajamas and came back out to change. Once he had escaped from his weird older brother, he shrugged out of his shirt and started putting on Ramin’s pajamas. Coincidentally, this was the moment that Aaron had chosen to come out from the room.

 

“I get what you mean, bro. Just leave me to – _Ohmysweetmercifullord-_ ” and George was so shocked at Aaron’s voice issuing from  he spun around, tripped on his own feet and promptly fell on the sofa, the pajama shirt dropping out of his hands. He could only stare at his Greek god as he hurriedly picked it up for him, handing it back while blushing and averting his gaze.

 

Aaron was bright red. Just when he was about to open up for his feelings for the dark-haired boy, _this_ happens and well, he had a hard time looking away from that chest. “S-sorry, didn’t mean to-”

 

“You can look at me, you know. I’m not going to burn your eyes, that’s your job. But I guess I got used to staring at the Sun.” with that comment from George, Aaron made eye contact but quickly looked away, flushing again.

 

“Just… you know, just take the clothes, wear it, and go to bed.”

 

“If you wish me to, _mon ami-_ ”

 

Aaron was slowly feeling like he was going to die when Ramin walked out of his room, hair slightly tousled and a breathless Hadley following behind. “Boys, time for bed.” And he grimaced, because as much as he wanted to get out of the situation he was just in this just turned _so very much more awkward_ -

 

“No sucking-face with your brothers in the house, you irresponsible, pathetic excuses for older brothers!” George screamed in mock terror as he covered his eyes and tossed a slipper at the older couple. The pair in question just grinned identical grins as Aaron groaned. Trudging back to his room to get some sleep, he thought he saw George looking at him with a sweet look on his face.

 

It was probably just wishful thinking…. Right?


	4. The Revelation

The day passed, and the _Amis_ gathered in their new meeting place, the _Musain_ as Ramin jumped up onto the table as usual. ‘Ponine, the barista girl from the previous day, looked a little annoyed at the prospect of cleaning up footprints but didn’t comment and dutifully went back to making their coffees (and that was a _lot_ of coffees) while not-so-subtly glancing at Marius.

 

“My fellow revolutionaries,” Ramin began, and Hadley cheered loudly from the chair closest to the table, making heart eyes at his boyfriend. Courfeyrac gagged and spluttered in his drink, and Jehan thumped his back while Ramin cast a mock-glare at his boyfriend for interrupting, which turned into another set of heart eyes anyway.

 

“’Ferre, Bahorel, get Hadley away from that table. In this rate, Ramin’s never going to talk and we need to hear Aaron as well before the sun goes down.” Joly commented from the side, and Bahorel volunteered to move him forcefully to someplace far away.

 

“Damn you, you scoundrels! Hypocrites! Like you wouldn’t be doing that with your boyfriends while he talks!” Hadley protested, but he ended up getting stashed in the far corner, where he could barely see Ramin’s face. He pouted exaggeratedly at the prospect.

 

Courfeyrac kept on smirking at him with Jehan practically on his lap, and Hadley spent the majority of his time throwing tiny tissue balls at his head. (Which ‘Ponine was very unhappy about, judging by her glare)

 

Meanwhile, in the other side of the room, Aaron was fidgeting nervously at the prospect of George. He kept stealing furtive glances at the dark-haired boy in the other side of the room, only to find him staring every time, making both of them blush at getting caught.

 

He swore George’s dreamy smile grew bigger every time he made eye contact, or was it a hallucination? Aaron really couldn’t concentrate on his brother’s speech.

 

George, on the other hand, was practically glowing. He had been worried in retrospect, after the events of the last day, that Aaron might be mad at him. But not only did he not seem mad, he kept on looking at him. He would know. He never took his eyes off of his personal marble statue (no, literally. His final project was a sculpture of Aaron’s bust).

 

Every time he would get caught in his endless staring, watching the vice-president of their little group of friends blush like a schoolgirl, George began to plant hope in his heart. Which was kind of legitimate, didn’t Hadley say something about staring at him more than usual (not that it was of any difficulty)?

 

“-and that, my friends, is the problem in our society. We’ll have Aaron read the minutes and tell us where we cut off, and then we can discuss.” Ramin concluded with a powerful flourish.

 

Immediately, Hadley threw one last piece of wadded tissue at Courf’s head before jumping up and running to the makeshift podium. Ramin laughed merrily at his lover as he was swept up by powerful arms, kissed breathlessly and sat down into a lap.

 

“You were wonderful. As always.” Hadley murmured breathlessly, giggling and kissing Ramin, pulling him closer.

 

“You’re just saying that, you were too busy bullying Courf to listen to anything that I said.” Ramin gently reproached, no sign of seriousness anywhere in his voice.

 

Hadley just kissed Ramin soundly on the lips once more. _“The secret of freedom lies in educating people, whereas the secret of tyranny is in keeping them ignorant.”_ He quoted, is breath tickling Ramin’s ears.

 

“You’re just quoting Robespierre.” Ramin murmured, amused.

 

“What’s the difference?” Hadley chuckled, and finally pulled away as a wad of tissues hit his head.

 

He reluctantly broke away to glare at Courfeyrac, who just smiled innocently. Ramin rolled his eyes before sliding off of Hadley’s lap to sit on the adjacent chair, holding hands.

 

“Let’s listen. And keep an eye on your brother.” Ramin whispered, and Hadley smirked before turning his attention. Although not entirely.

 

Contrary to the relaxed, pliant older couple, the younger brothers were bursting out of their minds. George had cast a look of _help me he’s going to talk now and I don’t know what to do_ to Hadley, only to be ignored in favor of his boyfriend. Aaron was nervous and fumbling with the notes, something he never did.

 

 _What is wrong with me?_ Aaron scolded himself. _It’s just George. He’s been to every single one of my meetings. He’s not a problem. I can to this. And if he doesn’t like it, well, then, fuck it._ Although his thoughts not entirely honest, Aaron pulled himself together with an effort and stepped up to the table, casting an apologetic look at ‘Ponine who eyed his shoes suspiciously.

 

“Thank you, Ramin. Last meeting started off with..” he squinted to decipher the handwriting. Who had been the secretary that time? “..Ramin’s speech about student equality, about how their scholarship rights should not be discriminated by their grades. For it is not only passion that drives us to a goal, but also a dash of luck and pre-organized conditions affect us as well.”

 

Bossuet sniggered. “Funny that he made that comment. Thanks for referencing me.” the crowd broke into tittered laughter, earning Aaron’s glare. After all, he _was_ still young. And while respect could be earned, being a few years younger wasn’t an easy obstacle to jump.

 

“..As I was saying, Ramin suggested that we schedule a protest against the school board, demanding that we base scholarship rights on the level of poverty with the exception of the summa cum laude scholarships. And I quote, ‘The grades system they adapt right now is practically impossible to get through, and too many people are dropping out.’ the opinion was seconded by Ramin, Bahorel, myself, Courfeyrac, Hadley and..” he lifted his gaze from his notes to glance at George, who was still staring at him dreamily. He blushed. “..George.”

 

Hadley and Ramin squeezed their hands in glee as they saw Aaron blush while calling George’s name. Everybody else, including George was just dumbstruck. Apparently, miracles did really happen, after all.

 

Trying to wipe the blush from his cheeks, Aaron continued. “the oppositional was supported by Jehan, Combeferre, Bossuet, Joly, Marius, and Feuilly. Jehan argued that the alternative we bring isn’t going to be executed properly anyway, with all the feud that is going on at the board. Bahorel’s rebuttal was that if that’s the case, we should just overthrow and trash the whole place, which was strongly vetoed by everybody.”

 

“Like you lot had a better idea.” Bahorel sulked as everyone else traded amused glances.

 

“And well, that was basically all of the last meeting that was productive, since at that point Marius burst in with the story of his latest love life,” Aaron and Ramin glared at Marius, who shrank into his seat. Hadley looked amused, and George just kept with the dreamy stare.

 

Ramin stood up again as his brother sat down. “We can start the meeting properly now, questions or comments?”

 

The entire café exploded in a flurry of yells and shouts, and with an exasperated looking barista continuously refilling their cups, the meeting fueled itself to full power. But after an hour, they weren’t really getting anywhere.

 

“I say we strike out. None of us will go to classes and-”

 

“Jesus, Bahorel! This isn’t the nineteenth century, we’d all just get expelled from missing class!”

 

“But it’s not like they can expel everyone-”

 

“We’re not forcing everyone to join the cause and it’s most impossible-”

 

“Is there any use then, us quarreling in this tiny shop in the corner?”

 

“We need to get ourselves heard, which is like the main thing of this meeting-”

 

“Why don’t all of you just stop with the tautological debate? This isn’t getting anywhere.” George interrupted the flurry loudly, and everyone glared at him.

 

“Well, you come up with an idea, then.” Courfeyrac grumbled, slumping back in his seat.

 

George grinned. “I say we develop a team, and run for Student council. The council is a bunch of puppets of the board right now, and unless they’re like that, nobody volunteers because they have to study, they can’t afford to lose their scholarships. So why don’t we stand in the place where nobody is daring to?”

 

The café grew silent as everyone contemplated the idea. Now, it was Aaron who was staring at George in awe, marveling in the sheer brilliance that the latter had just exhibited.

 

“You know, that is a good idea..” Joly muttered.

 

“I’m with that one.” Combeferre, who had stayed mainly silent, commented.

 

George grinned brightly, downing his coffee. They quickly voted their preferences, which ended up in everyone against Bahorel – _“Jesus, I wanted to fight!”_ – and it was declared that the _Amis_ would be running for the next student council.

 

Ramin stood up, smiling proudly. “Okay, that’s a wrap! Meeting adjourned, ‘Ferre, meet me and Aaron later for discussing our campaign. Aaron, would you and George clean up the place, please? We’ve been enough of a nuisance as it is.” ‘Ponine shouted her approval and everyone left, leaving generous tips behind.

 

Hadley made to leave, but Ramin swiftly pulled him behind the counter and pressed his finger to his lips. _Let’s see what happens,_ he mouthed as he sent an apologetic smile at ‘Ponine, who rolled her eyes. They strained their ears to the direction of their brothers.

 

George cluttered around, not really sure if he was making more of a mess or cleaning up. Aaron, furiously red, looked like he was trying to stay as far away from George as was possible in the small space. The elders silently groaned as they realized that it wasn’t going to be easy.

 

Aaron, though, was buzzing in the inside. What should he say? How should he initiate the conversation? How would he ask? If he just went there and asked, would it be rude? _Since when was talking so complicated?_ He groaned.

 

“You okay?” George called and Aaron jumped.

 

“Um, yeah. Just, the guys were so careless…” he rattled off, blushing at George’s raised eyebrow. “..They, they left everything everywhere, you know?”

 

George smiled brightly and Aaron’s heart missed a beat.

 

“Well, they always do that, so…” he shrugged, and went back to cleaning up. Aaron’s heart was thumping so loudly, he was sure George could hear it too. He had to talk sometime today. With all the _Amis_ meetings coming up, they would never get a chance alone.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” George asked again, and Aaron looked up. Genuine concern was etched in the handsome features, and Aaron lost it.

 

“Do you like me?”

 

George froze. “What?”

 

“I, I… do you like me?”

 

Aaron bit his lip as George just stared at him like he’d grown a second head.

 

“I.. I, of course I like you. Everyone likes you.” George spluttered, blushing crimson.

 

“No, um, I mean, like, do you _like like_ me?” Aaron flushed, but he’d gone past the point of no return and there was no way to stop now.

 

George was dumbstruck. Was there any way to say this? “I, uh, you know, I… well, yes, and well, I _really_ do like you, so-”

 

But whatever George was going to say next was lost, because Aaron had grabbed him in all the pent-up frustration, and kissed him full on the lips.

 

George was pretty sure he was hallucinating, because it wouldn’t be the first time that he’d fantasized about those pretty lips and whether they would be as soft as they seemed – but unless his imaginative abilities had been magically enhanced during the past twelve hours or so, this was really happening and _jesus god_ was that Aaron’s tongue sweeping at his lips-

 

And then George was lost. He lost whatever connection to sanity he miraculously still had and threaded his hand into Aaron’s hair as he kissed back fiercely, making Aaron stumble a little. And _god –_ his lips felt so good, and he probably needed air by this point but he could hardly care, because this would be a beautiful way to die.

 

But Aaron was pulling away, and George reluctantly complied, taking a much-needed breath himself.

 

Aaron, on the other hand, was desperately panting from the aftermath of the kiss. “Wow.” He chuckled, grinning stupidly. “Sorry, I wish I had better words for it, but just- wow.”

 

George just stared; his breath and heartbeat still now quite back to normal. “That’s the problem with literary descriptions. It is so very limited in the process of describing beauty. Now will you please not insult my major anymore?”

 

Aaron just laughed, still pretty breathless. “If I don’t do that anymore, will you go out on a date with me?”

 

And George didn’t say anything, just pulled the blonde revolutionary back with his hands in the blonde locks and kissing him fiercely. Most people waited for first dates before they kissed, but Aaron wasn’t _most people –_ they could live with a variation.

 

When they broke apart, Aaron leaning his head on George’s chest with a little sigh of comfort, George noticed something behind the counter. Something with brown and black hair. Something that looked really like their older brothers.

 

He flashed a white-toothed smile at them, with Hadley almost jumping up to reciprocate before Ramin pinned him down, and gave a thumbs-up to the couple.

 

After all, their little act of playing cupid was probably what led to this.

 

He should probably get them flowers or something. And a card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is FINALLY finished! I'm planning to continue this one as a 'verse, but that might take quite a bit of time before I get more ideas. But I'm in the way of planning an angst-filled E/R modern fic, if anyone's interested? :DD  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me to the end, and I love every one of you, especially the ones who left comments/kudos, just know that every time you did you made my day <3  
> Follow me on yougottalivetoseeit.tumblr.com if you're interested in anything more! XD


End file.
